What Should Be
by Sakura Bontecou Kobayashi
Summary: There's nothing wrong with falling in love at first sight, which was what Sasuke believed when he first laid eyes on her. If only he had met her under a more normal circumstance, considering that he'd done so while crashing a wedding – her wedding, in fact, with someone else.


_It's been a while since I've been on here! Even more since I've written SasuSaku, but because of that, my writing style has changed a little. I think._

_The characters are obviously OOC here, in case you haven't yet guessed. And it's AU. Just a warning._

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except for, very possibly, my insane mind and insane computer and equally insane readers. Muahaha._

* * *

**What should be**

Sasuke didn't believe in love at first sight.

Hell, he didn't even believe in _acceptance_ at first sight.

But that was exactly why Naruto was calling him an asexual, a-brained, and a-hearted empty bastard.

Which was why Sasuke admitted that he was attracted to Ino.

"Oh, man, I can't tell you how relieved I am," Naruto sighed dramatically, a big smile on his face. "I had to admit; I really thought you were gay or something, and that you're only attracted to your friends." Both their expressions then turned into deep frowns. "Not that anything's wrong with you, man, except that you're a demented bastard," Naruto raised his hands, "but I'm taken."

"Shut the fuck up," Sasuke grinded out, a dark shadow across his eyes. Naruto laughed nervously.

"But good for you. You like Ino."

Sasuke shrugged; he could somewhat accept that, since Ino wasn't exactly a stranger to him. In fact, they've known each other for a few weeks now – ever since the moment she introduced herself as Shikamaru's fiancée. Which, Sasuke thought, was why he was _attracted_ to her; that didn't mean he _liked_ her or anything. Ino was a beautiful and seductive woman, and she was genuinely so, unlike many other women he'd met at the bars or clubs; but that didn't mean he felt something in his _heart_.

"Sasu-cake is in looove," Naruto started to sing, causing his friend to turn to him and glare. Naruto, as the dope he was, sang even louder. "The Uchiha bastard is in loo- GAH!"

Sasuke had promptly hit him in the head.

"What's wrong with you, Sasuke?" Naruto groaned, tending to his disheveled hair. "So you like her; go after her, then!"

"You've forgotten the fact that she's getting married. Tomorrow. Though that's not much of a surprise coming from _you_."

Naruto didn't seem to notice the insult implied at him, for he continued to wail, "But that's it, Sasuke! Go after her! Crash the wedding! You love her, don't you?"

"I never said that," Sasuke replied.

"You don't have to! It's written all over your face!" Sasuke didn't believe him. "I mean, when was the last time you did something for your heart?"

Sasuke scoffed, looking aside. "That has nothing to do with-"

"It has everything to do with this situation! You have to crash the wedding!"

"You're friends with Nara," Sasuke pointed out. "That makes you a back-stabber."

Naruto frowned. "I-I'm doing what's best for everyone. You've finally fallen in love with someone, so you need to _show_ it. You can't let something as stupid as marriage get in the way of pursuing her."

Sasuke looked blandly at him and said, "Tell that to Hyuuga, considering the fact that you _just_ made wedding plans with her."

His friend paled.

"I'm not going to crash the wedding." Sasuke said. "That's stupid."

For a while, there was silence, until Naruto's eyes suddenly shot up.

"Are you scared, Sasu-cakes?" he asked, a look Sasuke didn't like creeping into his face. Dark eyes narrowed at him.

"What."

"You're scared of being a man, aren't you? Scared that you can't take away a woman from a man who's far less attractive than you." Naruto laughed, mocking him in every direction. "Sasuke is insecure! He's scared he can't get a woman!"

"Scared…?" Sasuke repeated in a deadly voice. Uchiha Sasuke? Scared of something? Pfft. Yeah, right, when pigs fly. Uchihas don't get _scared_. That's for wimps. And besides, Uchihas always get what they want.

And that's exactly what he told Naruto before he made a plan to crash a wedding.

* * *

Although he could've been spending his _irreplaceable_ and _precious_ time _elsewhere_ at the moment –and he greatly wished he could-, Sasuke wasn't one to back down. So yes, maybe he was acting immature. Maybe he was being stupid, like Naruto. Maybe the dope was having too much of an unhealthy effect one him, but whatever, he wanted to do this. He wasn't sure why, but Sasuke was determined to something he knew would turn out terrible and a disaster. So what's keeping him?

Beautiful blond hair? Irresistible turquoise eyes?

A wild whole month in the bed? Yeah, maybe. That didn't sound too bad.

But considering the fact that Sasuke _could_ get any other woman he wanted, he had to double-think. Except he really didn't have time to ponder it over. It was Ino's wedding day. The wedding had already started. Sasuke was already standing outside the wedding reception. Naruto would never let him off the hook if he ran out. Naruto's _speech_ to the bride and groom would be about _Sasuke getting scared and insecure before he completely failed to get a woman because he was a chicken-butt-haired chicken –enter maniacal laughter-_.

And oh yes was Sasuke sure that Naruto would do such a thing.

Looking defiantly at the innocent and peaceful-looking church door, all Sasuke could see and hear were the brightness of the hallway that led to his infatuation and the faint sounds of music playing inside the walls. He took a breath, careful not to make it sound like he was _preparing_ for something or anything, marched up the large double-door as the music ended, and threw it open with a loud

_BANG!_

All eyes were on him.

"I object to this marriage!" He called out, ignoring the stares thrown at him while he looked fixatedly at the minister. "The bride is mine and taken. No other man shall have her. I fully reject to this marriage and the bonding of this wedding!"

This immediately created havoc.

Several people in their seats stood up and started shouting at each other –for reasons unbeknownst to him at the moment- and others just sat there in shock. The minister looked at lost. Children started screaming and running around, crying and laughing at the same time. A man with strangely-chopped and greasy black hair stood up and pointed a finger at him, yelling something incomprehensible. The groom looked stupefied and grief-stricken.

The bride, however, standing in front of her fiancé had her head bowed down, her shoulders shaking. Sasuke suddenly noticed that her hair wasn't long, nor was it golden blond. It was _pink_.

With an outraged cry and a swear he didn't understand, she made the whole church silence. Flaming emerald eyes whipped towards him not unlike a crazy killer looking at its prey. Her eyes were wide, her teeth slightly bared, nostrils flaring, and Sasuke had to admit he did lose some of his composure.

She was not graceful like a bride should be, nor was she lenient. She grabbed and threw her veil on the ground, shattering the tiara that held it. Sasuke took a step back as the woman jumped off level and into the aisle with frightening speed and aggressiveness.

With a roar, she lunged at him. And strangely enough, despite the pain, Sasuke wasn't angry back.

In fact, to be honest, he thought he was in _love_.

* * *

Not that he was a masochist, or anything. Uchihas were clearly anything _but_ that.

And the wedding crashing didn't exactly go the way he had planned. Apparently, while Naruto had been telling him the address, Sasuke hadn't been paying enough attention to the details through the flaring determination and indulgence he'd felt at the moment. He was too busy plotting how he'd get past the security of the church, what he'd say while he objected, how he'd react once all people were against him.

Now that was all useless. Sasuke not only failed to crash the wedding, he also crashed _a_ wedding. Of a completely different pair of groom and bride.

A bride, whom which, Sasuke found himself deeply enthralled with.

A bride, whom also, looked ready to tear his head off.

Sasuke wondered briefly how he was going to get through this.

She wasn't a particularly beautiful woman. She was attractive, definitely, and fairly pretty, but it was mostly her exotic features that interested him, and –mind I say- made him fall head over heels in love with her. All he wanted to do at the moment was to hold her, bury his nose in her hair, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear that'd make her melt into his arms. Sasuke never felt something like that before.

Except the bride didn't look so happy to see him, considering the fact that she was disheveled –as he was-, had her arms crossed, and looked positively _deadly_.

People had to pull her off of him after she tackled him to the ground. Sasuke had been led to a secluded room in the back of the church, and the bride and groom and several others had followed. His body was throbbing in multiple areas, and matters weren't helped when most of the people in the room were glaring daggers at him.

By the time someone cleared their throat, Sasuke had planned out a string of words to say.

"I apologize for the problems I have caused today," he started, beginning soft. "It had not been a bright decision, and needless to say, it went terribly wrong and created a disturbing case for all of us-"

"DISTURBING? DISTURBING! YOU THINK YOU JUST_ DISTURBED_ US BY CRASHING INTO MY FUCKING WEDDING?!"

Several people in the room winced.

Unsurprisingly, it had been the bride of the wedding who'd just screamed that. She was practically blowing steam out of her ears, her face flushed, temple throbbing, and yet Sasuke couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the beauty of it all. No one else could understand _how_ exactly he saw beauty in that terrifying picture, but people do –and _see_- crazy things when in love.

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You." The woman grounded out. "And _why_ did you crash my wedding?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," he replied as calmly as he could. "I came here, believing it was the wedding of another couple. It was a challenge of my friend's to crash it."

"And so you just _accepted_ it? Accepted a bet that would _ruin_ a person's entire life? What the fuc-"

"I believe we have a reason to file a case against you, Uchiha-san," an older woman cut in, as the bridesmaid at the side attempted to calm the bride down. The woman who spoke narrowed her golden eyes at him, crossing her arms across her –enormously large- bosom. "You have trespassed a sacred ceremony."

"And I apologize profusely for that," Sasuke said, feeling slightly at lost. "This had been a great mistake. I should not have done what I did."

"No, duh!" the bride spoke up again, still looking angry. Although she looked a lot less like a flaming pigeon by then.

"Uchiha-san," another voice spoke up; it was the first time the groom said anything, and Sasuke wasn't sure he'd like what he'd say, "It seems you implied that you made a mistake in coming here. Does that mean you had arranged a plan to disrupt another wedding?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied. There was no use in lying. "This hadn't been the wedding I'd been targeting."

"Had you been intentionally seeking trouble?"

Now Sasuke glared with as much respect as he had. "I didn't _want_ trouble. I just wanted to break off the engagement."

"Were you after the previous bride?"

Although he didn't want to admit it, it was true. "Yes," was all Sasuke said.

The groom's interest peeked. "So you are not after my fiancée?"

Oh, that hit a spot. What was Sasuke after?

He turned to glance at the bride again, who stared back in return with narrowed eyes. Despite the cutting effect, it was more of a warning look than anything else. Sasuke paused with uncertainty, wondering just exactly what he should say in such a situation. He hadn't planned to crash a completely different wedding, nor had he planned to fall _in love_ with the bride at said wrong wedding. But what could he do?

Naruto would nag at him again if he were to 'give up on his love'. And this time, Sasuke was for real.

"No," he finally said, and everyone blinked at what exactly was the implication. "Although I had not planned it previously, I admit to wanting to pursue the bride. I am after her."

For a moment too long, everyone was silent. A pin could drop and would echo around the room like trumpets flaring. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was safe to stay in there anymore.

Abruptly in one moment, nearly everyone shouted in surprise and outrage. The groom looked devastated again; a similar-looking man beside him yelled into the ceiling. The elder woman who spoke up was swearing and stomping on the ground, and someone else was trying to calm her. The bridesmaid and best man started to argue something Sasuke wouldn't ever understand.

But most importantly, the bride had stayed silent. He looked at her, refused to take his eyes off, and she stared unyieldingly back. They competed in a long-lasting staring battle.

Eventually, she relented. Her eyes that had widened in surprise widened further before she dropped her gaze, looked at the ground, and a small flush crept onto her cheeks as her brows furrowed.

A woman like her, Sasuke thought, could never, ever, ever slip out of his God-blessed grip.

* * *

Her name was Haruno Sakura.

But it will be _Uchiha_ Sakura.

Yeah. That didn't sound bad at all.

But he wasn't particularly in the best situation to be thinking about all of that, since, Heaven forbid, she currently looked rather menacing and seemed ready to bite him. After a couple of days after the wedding-crash, she had called up on him for a civilized meeting on what he'd done and said a few days previous. They sat opposite from each other at a coffee table where he quietly drank from his cup and she was glaring daggers at it.

Still, that's good progress. She didn't seem to want to kill _him_ yet.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she said, and he set down his cup before she decided to smash it into his face. "I hope you know why I called you here today."

"You are upset with the matters that unfolded a few days prior," he replied, nodding once.

She glared a little, red fluttering on her cheeks. "Yes. I assume you know _why_ I'm upset."

"I crashed your wedding and admitted to pursuing you," he replied again.

She didn't seem to like how calm he was. "_Yes_. Please don't tell me you're serious."

"I am."

"Mind telling me why?"

"Does everything need a reason?"

"I can't exactly trust that you're a…_normal_ person, considering the fact that you had wanted to crash some other woman's wedding before mine. And now you're claiming that you're in love with me, instead?"

"I wanted to crash the previous woman's wedding because of a dare. I am _not_, as you are implying, a pervert of any sort."

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

He narrowed his own. "Positive." _That's the dope's job._

She humphed, looking away, and took a sip of her coffee. After a pause or two, she set it down, and stared at him straight in the eye. "Well then, I'll have to tell you that I am engaged –would be _married_- to another man already, so please _don't even think about coming near me._"

"I am my own man."

"You're being unreasonable."

"I understand why you're upset, but you'll have to understand that I do get what I want."

Oh. Now she looked _very_ angry.

"You have no reason to pursue me!" She exclaimed, slamming a hand on the small table. People glanced over. "Nor any rights! Mind I mention that _you_ crashed my wedding? And I don't even _know_ you!"

He shrugged. "You will. It's only a matter of time."

"Oh, Hell, what did I do to deserve this!" She cried, clutching her head with a groan. "Why all this torture?! I've already done what everybody wanted!"

He quirked an eyebrow. "What."

She paused for a second, and then looked up at him to glare. "Nothing. I said nothing."

"Yes, you did."

"Well, you have no rights to question me."

"I have noticed something," he started randomly, and she sent him a dirty look. "You seemed more upset with the fact that I'm a stranger pursuing you than a stranger who broke up your engagement."

Her green eyes narrowed. "You have no idea how mad I am with you for crashing my wedding."

"Is it because of the groom?" he ignored her. "The so-called 'sacred' ceremony? Or is it because you've been doing what everyone wanted but not for yourself?"

She'd tensed at his accusation and straightened her posture, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Diverting the topic as an expression of self-defense," Sasuke suddenly muttered, causing her to look confused. "Instead of answering, the subject settled to indirect rejection and also crossed her arms to appear unaffected, but the combination of these together shows her insecurity and discomfort on the topic discussed. And-" he quirked an eyebrow when Sakura changed postures again, "the sudden shift in position emphasizes another discomfort because my points were _right_." She blinked at him, looking rather stupefied. "I am, as you should have noticed, keen to human emotions."

She said nothing for a moment, taking in the smug glint in his eyes that weren't reflected on his emotionless face. He took a sip from his coffee again, and that shook her from her bewilderment. Clearing her throat, she appeared uncomfortable underneath his scrutinizing glare.

"Any objections?" he finally asked.

Appearing rather troubled, Sakura crossed her arms again and sighed, a frown sketched on her lips. She grumpily peered at him several times before looking back down at the table. "It's partially right."

"Which parts?"

"About being uncomfortable about the topic."

"That you were forced to marry this man?"

Now she looked startled. "What?"

"I had some questions about that too. You haven't exactly mentioned the groom in our conversation so far."

Her eyes were wide. "You were keeping count of that? Wait a minute, have you been _planning_ this?"

"Possibly."

"Unbelievable!" She said, throwing her arms up. "What, you _wanted_ to confront me, or something?"

"You know why I would."

"Well, that's," she stammered, blushing again, "hardly the way to woo a woman."

"Logic itself is effective alone."

Muttering something underneath her breath, she regained her thoughts before speaking to him again. She cleared her throat, putting her hands down calmly on her laps, and regarded him calmly. "I'm not going to say that _everything_ you think is right, but most of it, yes, is hitting the right spot." She looked off again, looking unsettled. "I'm not marrying because I'm doing this willingly. I _like_ him, sure, but it's mostly familial pressure that has been forcing me to do so." She looked down sadly. "My aunt –the one who'd spoken with you after the wedding- has been trying to get me to marry because of my parents. They wanted me to lead a very simple but stable life, a that life would have happened if it were with this man. Except my parents are very sick right now. All I wanted was to marry someone and then bring him to them to make them happy."

Taking a deep breath, she thought of ways to deliver this. "Things kept happening after we got engaged , though. After our families –mostly his- pressured us to marry one night, that was when my parents got sick and had to be sent to the hospital. It took us too long – a month to finally find a wedding day. My dress tore last week and I had to get a new one. Even on the way to the wedding, our car crashed down, so the ceremony was late. My relatives saw these as omens that the marriage wouldn't work, but his were persistent that it should. It wasn't exactly a happy day to get married."

That explained why they immediately broke into a fight after he crashed it.

"I was even _more_ upset when you came in," she said, glaring at him half-heartedly. "I was beginning to doubt that maybe this marriage wouldn't work, but I was frustrated too. But when you said that you wanted to pursue me," she looked back down, blushing, "I thought that…"

"This is fate," he finished for her. She glanced once at him in shock before looking away again.

"N-no! You crashing the wedding has nothing to do with fate!"

Sasuke looked unfazed. "Then you'll have to consider that I never decide to pursue a woman randomly, nor had I planned to crash _your_ wedding. I'm not that kind of person."

She gave him a look, studying something, before looking away once more. "Hmph. Probably not. But I know better than to judge a book by its cover. And do you even believe in fate?" She looked doubtfully at him. "I can imagine you being the kind of person who goes, 'That's stupid, girly stuff.' Am I wrong?"

_No_. "Yes. I may have thought otherwise before, but you're wrong."

"So you're that set to chase me?"

He shrugged, emitting a grunt, which caused her to ask, "What does _that_ mean?"

"I do not fool around, nor do I waste time. I do take responsibility for what happened on your wedding day, but you'll have to understand that you're not taking me out of the equation anytime soon."

"Well what if I _want_ to?"

He shrugged again. "That's your problem."

"Ugh, you don't even know how to flatter a woman, do you?" She rolled her eyes. "Masochist."

Sasuke glared.

"You know what, fine, I don't really give a damn if you go after me. However, you just said that you take responsibility for what happened, so I expect you to deliver a check to help me plan another wedding."

His eyes narrowed. "What."

She mockingly shrugged back. "You're going to help me plan another wedding as _taking responsibility_ for ruining my first one. You're that kind of person aren't you, Uchiha-kun?"

He didn't like the tone she was using. "No."

"I'll sue you."

_She will_. "Do you really believe that I'll go through this willingly?"

"No," she admitted, "but you're a rich guy _and_ you're trying to make me like you; this is the first step."

"In what world?"

She smiled cheerfully at him, eyes glinting mischievously. "Do you really have to ask?"

* * *

It irked him to no end when she posed in her new wedding gown at the store. Does she have no dignity?

And why the hell was he still in love with her?

"I like this one," she said, twirling in her dress. She picked up the price tag on her waist and looked at it. "Ohh, I _really_ like this one."

Thank goodness Sasuke _was_ rich, or else he'd be having a pretty clean wallet right now. He looked at his watch. "Dinner soon."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm _married_."

"What about the free meal?"

She turned to glare at him. "You did not just-"

"Threaten you, yes," he said, leaning back with a rather smug smirk. "Free meals were not part of the deal of rearranging your wedding plans. I can go without them."

"Then there goes a chance for wooing me."

"The meal really is only for _your _benefit."

Which is true because he can easily woo her in other ways; Sakura couldn't pass a spectacular meal at a five-star restaurant, though.

"Ugh," she groaned, and stepped of the level she was admiring herself on. "I'm going to change."

When she returned, the dress was gone. Sasuke peered at her in inquiry.

"It was too frilly," was all she said, picking up her purse. Having known her for nearly two weeks now, Sasuke knew that she didn't want it because it was too expensive. She wouldn't purposely give him trouble and take advantage of him in the process. That's a reason why he liked her so much. They headed out, and Sakura turned to him with a smile.

"So, where's the cheesy pickup line?" She asked as they headed towards the restaurant. "No new ones?"

Not since she laughed her head off at him after five consecutive days of doing so. And three days after he'd stopped, she still wouldn't stop teasing him about it. With that thought in mind, he glared at her a little. "No."

"_It's a beautiful day. But, of course, not as beautiful as you._" She giggled. "_Did you get a haircut? Because I couldn't help feeling that you're more ravishing than yesterday._" She perked up, getting excited now. "Oh! _I was so enchanted by you that I walked into that wall over there, so I'm going to need your number for insurance purposes._" She cracked up by then, slapping her knee.

Sasuke muttered something incomprehensible and then spoke up. "You can stop now."

"_I made you forget your pickup line_!"

He sent her a funny look.

"Okay, okay, I'm done," she said, giggling one last time. "You've got to admit though. It was so cute."

An eyebrow raised. "Cute?"

With a burst of pink on her cheeks, she looked away hastily. "N-not that _you're_ cute. I'm just saying that the desperate attempt was silly!"

He said nothing, only grunted with a small smirk.

"It reminds me if the time when Lee tried to chase me," she said. "He would send me flowers and write poems and be so cheesy that I couldn't eat pizza for a week."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and at the look, Sakura cleared her throat sheepishly. "Sorry. That was a corny pun."

"Hn," was all he said. He'd started the habit of doing that now, since they'd gotten closer and more casual. And besides, he didn't want to be reminded of the similarities between him and Sakura's stupid fiancé.

"No, but seriously, sometimes it works."

"What works."

Sakura shrugged. "Occasionally, some remarks _can_ woo women. _Occasionally_. And only used when appropriate; women hate it when the line sounds so artificial."

Sasuke pondered for a moment, and at the silence, she peered at him in curiosity. After a while of still not responding, she looked away with a little disappointment.

"I've been having insomnia lately."

She blinked at him in confusion. "Why?"

He turned to her with a casual but sly look in his eye, an invisible smirk tugging at his lips. He said, "It's hard to sleep when reality is finally better than your dreams."

Stupefied for a moment, Sakura stared and then turned away with red on her cheeks.

Sasuke did a little dance in his head.

* * *

Sasuke looked away in disgust.

Although it wasn't as much disgust as it was embarrassment, since Sakura was currently wearing the most ridiculous lingerie he'd seen in his _life_. It was skimpy, showing too much of her stomach and too much of her chest and _too much of everything!_

And she totally ruined his perspective on Mickey Mouse!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She screeched, covering as much of her body as she can with her hands. "THIS IS THE WOMEN'S DRESSING ROOM! GET OUT!"

"You are _not_ wearing that," he said indignantly, not making a move to leave. She hurriedly grabbed her clothes and covered her front with them. "You look stupid."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR OPINION RIGHT NOW YOU DUMBASS!" She continued yelling, more flustered than anything else. Honestly, couldn't he just leave? She was going to change out of this lingerie anyway, and it wasn't like she'd _actually_ wear that. She was just curious. "GET OUT ALREADY!"

"Tch," he turned his head away again, crossing his arms. "Get out of that first."

"NOT WHEN YOU'RE IN HERE!"

"Will you quit screaming?"

She closed her mouth.

Sasuke picked up the clothes that he dropped when he walked into her admiring herself in front of the mirror –thank goodness the dressing room was empty- and then dusted them slightly, before thrusting an article of clothing into her face. She looked at it with red cheeks and a frown. "What's that?" she asked.

"Put this on," he said, set the rest of the clothes on a bench nearby, and walked out.

Sakura looked at the piece he just handed her, carefully lifting the sides up to see it in full view. Her face went completely tomato-red when she saw that it was a more concealed, but _much_ more seductive black lingerie.

She looked at the door from where he just left, blinked at it for a moment, and then stripped.

* * *

Ino was laughing when Naruto told her the story of what happened with the wedding-crashing. Sakura wasn't there in the conversation, so Sasuke sat there looking very bored, drinking from his glass of water.

"Sasuke, I'm really flattered and all, but this was _way_ more than what I expected," she said, a smile still on her face. "I can't believe that you crashed someone _else's_ wedding and then fell in love with her at the same time!"

"I can't believe it either," Sasuke deadpanned.

"I mean –OHGOD- you just didn't strike me as that kind of person, but the way it all happened is just so funny!"

He grunted.

"The bastard's done way more than I'd hoped for," Naruto piped in, his face scrunched up in a laugh. "I'd never pull it off! And to think that the pre-asexual Sasuke would…what's next, flying pigs?"

Just about.

"Aw, well, I'm still happy for you, Sasuke," Ino said again. "She must be something else."

He thought of her raging her temper, her weird pink her, her crazy personality, and her flaming green eyes. Yeah, she definitely was something.

"Maybe this is fate?"

Sasuke really thought about that. He'd considered it, sure, and even said it once out loud, but he wasn't even sure if he believed in it. "Fate."

"You know, love at first sight. Things that happen in fairytales."

And happily-ever-afters. Sasuke didn't respond. He took a drank from his water.

Fuck Hell. He really was crazy.

* * *

"I'm in love with you," he said.

It wasn't news to her, not really, but to say she was shocked was a complete understatement. "What?" she asked.

He looked away. "Hn."

In the month since they've known each other, Sasuke hadn't actually said that in front of her face. He'd implied it a dozen times, and it was pretty clear that it was why he was pursuing her, but knowing him, Sakura was surprised that he'd actually say those words. She set the flowers for the wedding down, blinking, looking dazed. "Oh." She looked back at him. "You're serious."

He gave her a look that said he wasn't amused.

"I'm still getting married, you know?" she finally said a moment or two after, staring at him. "It wasn't my fault that this was all planned."

"It's not fate."

"What?"

"You just think that it is."

"What are you talking about? It _is_…_destined_ to be this way. I'm supposed to marry him."

Sasuke shook his head. "Fate is something else."

As he was walking away, Sakura really wondered if what he said was true.

* * *

The wedding was coming close. Too close for his preference, and to make matters worse, Sasuke hadn't talked to her in about a week. Considering the fact that he'd supposedly fallen in love with her at first sight –and at the _wrong_ place, he couldn't help that thought coming back-, Sasuke did feel strange after not seeing her for such a long time.

He missed her, damn it. They were both avoiding each other, and so in no way was Sasuke in good pace right now in terms of wooing her.

Maybe it wasn't fate?

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead, and flew his hands over his keyboards in attempt to get back on track with his work. After having her on his mind all the time, he'd been side-tracked off his career for a while and he was determined to get back. Never mind that she was going back to first-base, before he'd crashed the wrong wedding, and that she'd be where she thought she belonged. If things weren't meant to be, and even if Sasuke always got what he wanted, he wasn't going to do something so cruel it would hurt them both in the end.

He used to be selfish, but after all the stupid mistakes he'd made and the foolish statements he'd experienced, Sasuke knew that things could not be forced.

Some part of him still believed in love at first site, but the other part of him knew that there are also coincidences, and that just might be what his relationship with Sakura was.

* * *

"One of my friend's wedding is in a few days. You should come."

Sasuke's face scrunched up upon seeing the invitation Naruto gave him to look at. "This is the same day of Sakura's wedding."

"It's not her though," Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "It's a new friend that you don't know of, and I'm not going alone."

"What about Hyuuga?"

He frowned sadly. "She has work."

"I am _not_ going as your date."

"I-idiot!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'd kill myself if you do!"

"Hn," Sasuke said, indifferent in his last statement.

"Anyway, since you and Sakura-chan don't seem to be getting along well lately, I think it's best that you don't go to her wedding."

Sasuke looked away. "I don't want to go to one. Period."

"Aww, that's no fun. You've been acting emo so much lately; you've gotta go out."

"I do not act emo."

"Ha, are you kidding me? You're like the fucking _god_ of emo. You're going out, Bastard."

Sasuke grunted again, setting the invitation down on the table and continuing to do his work. Maybe it was a good idea to get his mind off of her. If he was bored on the day she was getting married, things won't turn out well.

And Sasuke didn't like it when things don't turn out well.

* * *

"You're not coming?" Sakura asked when Sasuke told her. For a reason unbeknownst to her, Sakura was hurt. "Why not?"

"I shouldn't."

"Well," she could understand that; it did sound selfish, now that they're friends and she'd asked him to come to her wedding with another man when Sasuke was in love with her, "are you sure?"

He looked away. "I'm sure."

Unsure of what to say, both remained quiet for a while. Finally, Sakura cheered up and tried to smile at him. "Well then, how about I treat you for coffee? After all the things you've done to, ahem, take responsibility, you deserve a thanks."

Sasuke looked at his watch. "I'm busy."

"Not…" she faltered a little, "not even for a few minutes?"

He still looked at his watch, blinking a little, before he finally dropped his hand and looked at her. "Okay," he said.

A warm feeling went through her body, but Sakura could still feel her heart in her throat, making her feel like there was something else she needed to say.

* * *

Sasuke hated wearing the stupid suit.

He hated having to _wear_ stupid suits to stupid weddings, but that couldn't be helped since it was such a formal event. On the way to Naruto's friend's wedding, he got a text from Sakura.

_"This is it."_

He typed back. _Are you alright?_

_"No._

_I might get better though. Don't worry."_

He worried.

_"I think I miss you."_

Sasuke closed his eyes, leaning his head back. She shouldn't have said that, and she most likely knew that too, but even so Sasuke wanted so bad to be with her at that moment.

_"I'll stop texting you. I just hope that you'll be okay."_

He didn't think he would be, but he replied, _I might._

_"Take care, then."_

_Don't marry him_, he wanted to text back, but decided against it. When his phone stopped ringing, he turned it off and tucked it into his pocket. Naruto looked at him in concern.

"I'm fine," he said before his friend could ask.

The blond opened his mouth, but decided against it. He pursed his lips, and then looked away.

So maybe it wasn't fate.

* * *

Sasuke felt a little sick when he reached the place that held the wedding. Looking at all the white and flowers and wedding-like decorations, he was brought back to the time where he first met Sakura at the _wrong_ time at the _wrong_ place. He probably needed to clear his mind off of things. Everything reminded him of her.

Naruto took his shoulder. "Sasuke."

"I'll be right back," he said, walking with a little sway in his steps to the bathroom. He needed to clear his head immediately.

Sakura was probably in her wedding dress. Sakura was probably walking down the aisle. Sakura was probably exchanging vows with her groom. Sakura was probably already _married_.

He felt like throwing up.

He was already late for Naruto's friend's wedding. He could hear music behind the walls. The wedding was held in a much more public place, a building designed specifically for "traditions" to be shared and known. Naturally, the walls weren't sound-proof, but it also wouldn't matter too much if he'd just entered in the middle of the ceremony as long as he was quiet.

Finally, he was able to regain his posture. Sasuke rubbed his face tiredly and walked out of the bathroom, heading towards the door where he'd just heard the music coming out from. He opened it as quietly as he could-

And saw Sakura, right there, her face already turned towards him, eyes shocked.

All eyes were on him again.

_Fuck_, was all he could think, standing there stiff and unable to move. _Fuuuuuck_.

Okay, _technically_ he wasn't crashing the wedding, but hell, everyone knew him as the guy who _did it_ the first time. There he was, Uchiha Sasuke, interrupting the wrong wedding _again_. There he was, standing there, looking at his first love at the wrong place at the wrong time _again_.

This wasn't going to end well.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked incredulously, and the receptionist looked at her disapprovingly. Brides weren't supposed to talk. "What are you doing here?"

Indeed, what was he doing there? It honestly wasn't his fault that he forgot that Sakura had decided to plan the wedding in a more public place, away from the church –since there were "unpleasant memories"-, but he did not know that it was actually _here_. And besides, he was totally heading to a different wedding. He looked at her, wide-eyed, and would admit that he looked rather stupid for a Uchiha.

"Wrong wedding."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Again?"

_Yes_. "Yes."

"You," the groom pointed, a challenging look on his face. "Are you still after my Sakura-san? Have you still not given up?"

In all honesty, he thought he had, but looking at her getting married to the wrong person once more seemed to be changing his mind. "I am not supposed to be here."

None of the people there expected this to happen of course, but what if…?

"Sasuke," Sakura said, turning to him fully. She had an unreadable expression in her eyes, as if she was waiting for him to unveil it. "Is this a coincidence?"

_Is it just them happening all over again? _Sasuke took a deep breath.

No, it wasn't. "It's fate."

His answer echoed in the grand room over and over in his ears.

Sakura's aunt was the first to speak. "Again with all this mess!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. Everyone looked at her in shock. "First the ice-sculpture broke, then the car broke down again, then we forgot the veil, now _you're here crashing the wedding the second time?!"_

Sasuke shrugged at her. "My answer was the best possible explanation."

"But Sakura-san," the groom turned to her, taking her hands. The whole room started shouting again, and the receptionist looked like fainting. "Don't you still want to marry me? Don't we belong together?"

She looked at him for a moment, expressionless, but then her face broke into an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Lee-san," she said, pulling her hands away, "but Sasuke and I are meant to be."

With that said, she turned on her heels and jumped off the level. Instead of attacking Sasuke this time, she simply threw herself at him and waited for him to catch her.

He did, with ease, and she finally confessed to him in midst of all the havoc.

Coincidences or not, this was simply fate.

* * *

_The ending was cheesy. Still! I actually liked this story. I thought it was a success of some sort, and the idea just sounded cute. I also truly thought that Sasuke's pickup line in the middle was pretty effective – it didn't sound superficial to me. But maybe that's just my fan-girl instinct kicking._

_What do you guys think? Hope you liked it!_


End file.
